The present invention relates to a method and a device for storing data in a miniature portable package.
Known data devices for storing identification data such as bar codes, have the disadvantage that they normally store no more than a limited amount of information and that once data is stored thereon in the form of bars, it cannot be changed.
Other data storage devices such as magnetic strips, while being alterable, are not capable of storing more than a limited amount of information and require contact or near contact for data dialogue. Further, data storage devices that do not require contact, such as those that use rf, require stimulated transmitting schemes or on board batteries.